Jan Rabson
Jan Rabson (born June 14, 1954 in East Meadow, New York, USA) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1993) - Papa (ep42) *Batman Beyond (1999) - Rocketeer Leader (ep6) *Bratz (2008) - Principal Affleck (ep31) *Chucklewood Critters (1998) - Additional Voices *Creepy Crawlers (1994) - Additional Voices *Disney's Bonkers (1993) - Additional Voices *Hanna-Barbera's Yogi Bear Show (1988) - Additional Voices *James Bond Jr. (1991) - Gordon Leiter *Justice League (2002) - Professor Erlich (ep8) *Pinky and the Brain (1997) - Farmer (ep27), Referee (ep25) *Skeleton Warriors (1994) - Additional Voices *SpaceCats (1991) - Additional Voices *Superbook (2011-2013) - Professor Crispin Quantum, Band Instructor (ep6) *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1992) - Additional Voices *The Pirates of Dark Water (1992) - Additional Voices *The Real Adventures of Jonny Quest (1996) - Avary (ep25), Donaldson (ep25) *The Twisted Tales of Felix the Cat (1996) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Barbie as The Princess and the Pauper (2004) - Midas, Nack *Bratz: Pampered Petz (2010) - Joe Lacky, TV Reporter *Bratz: Super Babyz (2007) - Recorded Announcer, Tuber *Playmobil: The Secret of Pirate Island (2009) - Sea Biscuit, Voodoo Daddy *Zhu Zhu Pets: Quest for Zhu (2011) - Mangawanga, Zhu Fu 'Movies' *A Bug's Life (1998) - Axel *Cars (2006) - Additional Voices *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (2009) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 2 (2013) - Additional Voices *Despicable Me 3 (2017) - Additional Voices *Dr. Seuss' Horton Hears a Who! (2008) - Town Cryer *Dr. Seuss' The Lorax (2012) - Additional Voices *Finding Nemo (2003) - Seagulls *Happily N'Ever After (2007) - Additional Voices *Hercules (1997) - Additional Voices *Ice Age: The Meltdown (2006) - Additional Voices *Minions (2015) - Additional Voices *Monsters, Inc. (2001) - Additional Voices *Monsters University (2013) - The Astronomy Club President *Shrek 2 (2004) - ADR Loop Group *Starchaser: The Legend of Orin (1985) - Additional Voices *Surf's Up (2007) - Additional Voices *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) - Additional Voices *The Secret Life of Pets (2016) - Additional Voices *Toy Story (1995) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 2 (1999) - Additional Voices *Toy Story 3 (2010) - Sparks *Up (2009) - Additional Voices *WALL-E (2008) - Additional Voices 'Shorts' *Cars Toon: Mater's Tall Tales (2008-2012) - Launchpad Truck (ep8), Additional Voices *Norman Television (2016) - Additional Voices *Toy Story Toons: Small Fry (2011) - Additional Voices 'TV Specials' *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Additional Voices *Chucklewood Critters: Honeybunch (1992) - Additional Voices *Chucklewood Critters: School Daze (1994) - Additional Voices *Chucklewood Critters: T'was the Day Before Christmas (1993) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *Street Fighter II V (2001) - Additional Voices 'Movies - Dubbing' *Akira (1989) - Tetsuo Shima *Mobile Suit Gundam: The Movie I (1999) - Businessman, Gadem, Gaw Navigator *Ponyo (2009) - Additional Voices 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Jack (2004) - Additional Voices *Black Magic M-66 (1995) - Crash Site Officer, Ferris' Friend 2, Gabbing Laborer, Gas Mask Soldier, Hiker 1, Newscaster Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies' *Disney's 101 Dalmatians (1996) - ADR Loop Group *Hocus Pocus (1993) - ADR Loop Group *Jaws: The Revenge (1987) - Additional Voices *Pet Sematary (1989) - ADR Loop Group *Theodore Rex (1995) - Tina Rex, Additional Voices *Vamp (1986) - Additional Voices *White Palace (1990) - Additional Voices Video Games 'Video Games' *Disney's 101 Dalmatians: Escape from DeVil Manor (1997) - Roger Radcliffe *Disney's Animated Storybook: 101 Dalmatians (1997) - Roger Radcliffe *Disney•Pixar Toy Story 3 (2010) - Sparks *Freddy Pharkas: Frontier Pharmacist (1993) - Diamond Jim Laffer, Sam Andreas, Wheaton "Aces" Hall *King's Quest: Mask of Eternity (1998) - Crystal Mystic, Henchman *Leisure Suit Larry's Casino (1998) - Larry Laffer *Leisure Suit Larry: Love for Sail! (1996) - Larry Laffer *Leisure Suit Larry: Magna Cum Laude (2004) - Larry Laffer *Leisure Suit Larry 6: Shape Up or Slip Out! (1994) - Larry Laffer *Sacrifice (2000) - Additional Voices *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter (2002) - Prison Guard#2 *Thimbleweed Park (2017) - Additional Voices *Tiny Toon Adventures: The Great Beanstalk (1996) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Thousand Arms (1999) - Additional Voices Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (82) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (7) *Years active on this wiki: 1985-2017. Category:American Voice Actors